


25 Days Has September - Rebellion

by Davechicken



Series: 25 Days Has September [19]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 prompts for 25 days of September until Season 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	25 Days Has September - Rebellion

"Talk to him," Nora pleads. "It's getting out of hand."

"I tried," Miles lies.

"What did you say?"

His fingers itch for something. A gun. A knife. Anything. Violence seems to be the only language he's fluent in, now. Pain his only narrative.

"I told him it was getting out of hand."

She puts her hands on her hips and glares at him.

"What? Give me a break, Nora. Have you tried reasoning with him?"

"No. But I'm not his oldest friend."

"Yeah, so don't try to judge me." He wraps his hand around the whiskey bottle and takes another swig.

"We have to do something," she insists. "You know this isn't right. You know it's gone too far."

Miles closes his eyes and feels the burn in his throat. Bile as well as alcohol. Blood. Burning.

"I know."


End file.
